Regret
by Miyano Ran
Summary: One day Ai asks something to Conan and his answer might actually drive her to tell him the truth. The next day, Shiho asks Shinichi something again…… Will she regret her decision at the end? RXR Conan Ai/ Shinichi Shiho
1. Chapter 1: First Question

_**REGRET**_

**By Miyano Ran**

**Summary**: One day Ai asks something to Conan and his answer might actually drive her to tell him the truth. The next day, Shiho asks Shinichi something again…… Will she regret her decision at the end? RXR Conan Ai/ Shinichi Shiho

**Genre:** Romance/ Angst

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan.

Completed

**Chapter 1: First Question**

One afternoon, Ai called Conan over hakase's house and the two were sitting on the couch, Conan staring at her.

"Kudo-kun…" Haibara opened her mouth to speak, but somehow she couldn't find the right words to say them.

Wordless, she broke the tense eye contact with him. She looked at the floor, biting her lower lip.

"Why did you call me?" Conan simply asked.

Haibara clenched her fists and looked up at him. Facing him, she smiled bitterly and blurted out.

"Kudo, I…I…have the…" Haibara's eyes were hesitant for some odd reason. Her eyes began to sting. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

"You told me to come over here because you need to talk to me about something important."

He paused and looked at her in the eyes.

"What is it, Haibara?" He asked.

Haibara smiled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." Conan said.

She bit her lip and continued. "What would you do…?" She sighed. "…if…if you loved someone…" She looked serious. "…and, that someone didn't love you back…you know that she loves someone else. What would you do?" She finally got the courage to ask.

Conan's eyes widened as he began to panic.

"Wha…what?" Where did you hear that?!" He asked frantically. "Ran likes someone else!? How?! Why?! Where did you hear that news, Haibara?!"

Haibara smirked with pain in her heart.

_You really do love her then?_

"No, Kudo." She replied, calming him down. "I assure you, Mouri-san loves no one but you. She loves you deeply."

She explained, seeing that Conan calmed a bit.

"I was just asking…in general. I didn't mean you and Mouri." She said. "So…what would you do incase?" She asked.

Conan smiled at her and answered straightforward without having to think twice.

"I'll let her go." He said simply. "I won't force her to love me. I will accept the painful truth if that were he situation for me. When she's happy, I'm happy."

Haibara smiled. "I see." The tone of her voice was so sad just then.

Conan grinned. "Why, are you in that situation? Are you in love with someone who doesn't love you back?" He asked curiously.

Haibara frowned.

"I don't need to answer that. I don't like people prying on others' personal life, Kudo."

Conan sighed, giving up. "Okay then."

"You've been a great help."

She closed her eyes, preventing hot tears to trickle down her face.

"Thank you, Kudo-kun."

Conan smiled. "Glad to be of help." He looked at her. "Is that the only thing you wanted me here for?"

Haibara gripped her skirt, tears in her eyes. She wanted to respond but her lips were trembling and not a sound came out. Receiving no response from the strawberry blonde, he said.

"I guess I'll be going now."

He stood up the couch, ready to leave.

"Wait!" Haibara called out with her croaky voice, standing up.

Conan looked back, facing her angelic face.

"Yeah?"

Haibara blurted out. "Come with me to the lab now."

"Why?" Conan asked.

She smiled sadly.

"I have the cure."

A/N: 2 more chapters to go! Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Question

Here's chapter 2 everyone! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own this totally awesome anime…yeah right! No way!

Before I forget, thank you to **MythStar Black Dragon, Mat49324, AiEdogawaIsabellaCullen, and aquagirl520 **for reviewing the previous chapter!

**Chapter 2: Second Question**

The next day, Shinichi and Shiho were back at their normal bodies.

Just like déjà vu of yesterday…

Shinichi and Shiho, now both 18 years old, sat on the couch again, facing each other.

"You…you wanted to talk to me?" Shinichi started the conversation to break the very uncomfortable silence between the two.

Shiho's eyes slid sideways before she smirked. Shiho looked up to face his stare as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Yeah." She told him in response. "I…" She bit her lip, gripping her miniskirt as her shoulders shrugged.

_Get a grip, Miyano. You can do this. Ask him. You know you need advice from him._

Shiho was still lost in her inside thoughts. Shinichi waved his hand in front of her and called out, bringing her back to reality.

"Oi! Miyano-san!"

Shiho blinked. _Ask him_…An inside voice inserted.

She smiled. "Kudo, I want to ask you something again…" She looked sideways. "…in relation with yesterday. If you'd give someone up if he or she loves another…"

She looked at him, seeing her look at him; he smiled and nodded as a sign for her to continue.

"Would…would you at least tell the person about how you feel about him…or will you just keep silent?"

It was a short simple question but it had a big impact on Kudo Shinichi. He was taken aback by such an abrupt question. He blinked and cupping his chin with his palm, he considered her question and thought hard for an answer.

Shiho looked at him as he was thinking.

After few seconds, Shinichi raised his eye to her level and smiled, making her feel warm in the cheeks again. He told her.

"I would tell her." He answered briefly.

Shiho gasped. She didn't expect that answer from him at all. Out of doubt on his answer, she asked for reassurance.

"Really?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Even if I know that we will just remain friends and she can never love me with the same intensity I do for her, I'd still at least let her know…I love her. I will fully understand and let her be with the one she loves, but I will tell her nonetheless. No matter how embarrassing it would be, I will tell her. I will let her know my feelings, no matter how painful that would be."

Shiho kept silent for a sec, digesting what he just told her.

She looked up at him and smiled eyes stinging again.

"Arigatou, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi, not even noticing her depressed voice and the tears in her eyes, cheerfully said.

"No problem, Miyano! What are friends for?!"

He stood up and walked towards her, patting her shoulder.

"Glad to be of help!"

He headed for the door and as he was closing the door behind him, he looked back and hollered.

"See ya…" He grinned. "…my best friend Miyano-san!"

As response, Shiho just got out the words, the words that she wanted to tell him for so long.

A/N: I'll all leave you in suspense…Review people! Review! Please?? I'll update soon if at least one reviews this. XD Bye, Miyano Ran!

He…e…ey…I'm REALLY friendly! XD Oh, yeah…about my other stories, I can't update them, I'm pretty busy lately. I hope you understand. Sorry. I'll be back on track with my writing next time, okay? Okay. Agreed? Yeah. Bye bye. I'm so happy; I'm watching movies with my family this afternoon at the mall! Hooray!


	3. The Consolation of the Full Moon

Thanks to **Mat49324 AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen** for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! And also thanks to **miaow1988** for putting this on your Story Alert list.

Really sorry for the long update…school is keeping my very busy. Anyhow, please enjoy the last chapter.

Oh, and by the way, **AiEdogawaIsaBellaCullen **I know you are such a ConanAi ShinichiShiho fan, and that's why I don't think you'll like this last chapter…gulp…Please forgive me…

**Chapter 3: Consolation of the Full Moon **

But, by the time she looked at the door to see his reaction towards her confession to him, he was long gone. He had already left before she got those words out.

_I'm such a coward._

She cried harder that night.

She never told him since,

And he never heard.

Two years later………

Tears fell faster now, flowing down her pale cheeks.

On her hands, Miyano Shiho, now 20, held something on her hands, gripping the pages hard.

It was a newspaper.

These were in bold prints.

**World News…Japan Headlines…**

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**THE SUDDEN UNEXPECTED DEATH OF 2****ND**** YEAR UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO STUDENT ACE DETECTIVE KUDO SHINICHI**

**20 year old ace detective Kudo Shinichi was shot in the lungs thrice by a syndicate member only known as 'Gin'. He has been rushed to the Beika Hospital in Tokyo, Japan for immediate surgery. **

**Unfortunately, the young detective was dead upon arrival.**

**Mouri Ran, the spouse of Tantei Kudo Shinichi mourns for him at the funeral.**

**Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yuukiko Fujimete, the parents of the deceased who just arrived Japan from Los Angeles, California after hearing of their son's tragic loss, paid for all the funeral and burial expenses.**

Shiho cried more and more. She looked outside her apartment room window and saw the bright full moon greeting her goodnight.

The Eiffel Tower was also in sight. It was a beautiful cold winter in Paris, France, where Miyano Shiho had been living alone for already two years.

Tears blurring her vision, she whispered.

"Now you will never know."

She cried harder.

Only the full moon consoled her.

"I love you."

**Original Story written and edited on paper Hand-written:**

Started: evening of June 5, 2008 Thursday

Finished: 2:30 am of June 10, 2008 Tuesday

**Typed on keyboard/ Computerized on PC**

Time Started: 4:45 pm of June 10, 2008 Tuesday

Time Finished: 1:35 am of June 11, 2008 Wednesday

Please, drop by a review. You will be helping the needy-- and that needy one is me! Thank you! Review you guys! Review! I would really appreciate!


End file.
